rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Search and Destroy
Search and Destroy is the twenty-fifth episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on October 2nd, 2014. Summary The episode starts with Team RWBY standing by the Beacon Academy cliffside docks, still shocked at their mission's assigned Huntsman, Bartholomew Oobleck, who goes on to describe the mission, noting that extra luggage (i.e. Ruby Rose's bag) won't be needed. He then corrects Weiss Schnee on his title as doctor (not professor) before leaving for the ship. Ruby attempts to cheer the rest of her team up, albeit failing, before Team JNPR approaches them and the teams share details about their assignments. Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias arrive and enter the conversation, stating that they'll be shadowing a crime specialist. Sun comments that since destruction tends to follow Team RWBY wherever they go, this should be a good opportunity for them to explore the kingdom somewhat peacefully. Team RWBY are seen standing inside a Bullhead, where they're questioning Dr. Oobleck about his career, as well as the southeast quadrant of Vale. Oobleck states that the quadrant houses one of the kingdom's greatest failures, Mountain Glenn. Yang Xiao Long interjects, remembering that it was meant to be an expansion for the city, but it was overrun by Grimm. Blake Belladonna notes that it would work well as a hideout, which Oobleck confirms. The five are dropped off into the desolate ruins. With the exception of Dr. Oobleck, who calmly drinks his coffee, all are prepared for an attack, but are greeted only by empty buildings and howling winds. Oobleck describes the situation, telling the students to listen and to do as he tells them. Noticing Ruby's backpack, he tells her to leave it at their starting point and pick it up when they return. Ruby refuses, prompting Oobleck to question what's so important about bringing it along; almost immediately, Zwei sticks his head out, answering the Huntsman's question. The doctor praises Ruby on her 'genius' in bringing a dog along, as they are the ideal companion for a Hunter. Oobleck spots a single Beowolf which the team prepares to attack. However, Oobleck halts them, explaining that following it would lead to the pack, which would lead to their prey. However, the whole pack appears shortly after the first and they take notice of the humans upon arrival. They proceed through the ruined city, being met by more Grimm along the way. Oobleck merely collects various samples, leaving the girls to handle the encounters. Yang questions why their Huntsman doesn't take action. He contradicts her, stating he is taking action by analyzing and making judgments, emphasizing that the mission is to search, then destroy. Dr. Oobleck begins questioning the team why they chose to become Huntresses, starting with Yang and working his way through every member except Ruby. The girls are unable to provide a satisfactory answer, with Yang citing her thrill-seeking attitude, Weiss claiming that it is to protect her family's honor, and Blake claiming that she hopes to stop all the various wrongs in the world. After the Huntsman's interrogation, the girls look somewhat perturbed and unsure of themselves. Dr. Oobleck asks the rest of the team to set up camp, while he and Ruby secure a perimeter. While patrolling, the pair encounter a Grimm, known as a Goliath. Ruby suggests killing it, but her teacher warns that her attacks won't do any serious damage, explaining that not all Grimm lack a mind; some have learned the futility of attacking humans, for now, though they're almost certainly waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Returning to camp, Ruby asks Dr. Oobleck why he chose to become a Huntsman. He claims knowledge as his weapon and explains that he feels he can do the most by passing on his knowledge to future generations. He finishes by stating there's nothing he'd rather be. Back at the campfire, Blake, Weiss and Yang are huddled around it, their morale somewhat low, and discuss their answers to Oobleck, clarifying they weren't how they truly felt and that they simply don't yet know why they want to be Huntresses. Ruby and Oobleck return, the Huntsman asking who will volunteer for first watch, which Ruby accepts immediately. As Ruby makes her way to her chosen outlook, Yang asks if Oobleck questioned her, which she confirms to be untrue. Blake, Weiss and Yang all settle down to go to sleep, looking deeply troubled. As Ruby looks out over the ruined cityscape, a loud howl can be heard; Zwei cuddles up to Ruby, who reassures him that things will be better tomorrow. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *At the beginning of the episode, Weiss' eyes have changed from their previous state at the end of Field Trip. *The Goliath is the first new species of Grimm to be introduced in Volume 2. *During the first fight scene between Team RWBY and the Beowolf pack, the screen shot narrows, similar to how fight scenes are shown a few shows like Kill Bill and some animated shows. * This episode confirms that the "Birdie" seen in episode 5 is indeed a species of Grimm, shown when Blake is attacked by a flock of black ravens. Since it isn't given a name, it is possibly just a smaller type of Nevermore. Inconsistencies Image Gallery V2 09 00014.png|May the Force be with us all V2 09 00018.png|What happened here V2 09 00019.png|Four huntresses and a nerd V2 09 00022.png|Excellent idea Miss Rose V2 09 00030.png|...and there's the whole pack. V2 09 00049.png|Grim make for excellent fertilizer V2 09 00051.png|Overwhelming numbers, PFFT V2 09 00060.png|*Jurassic Park Theme plays* V2 09 00062.png|THE GOLIATHS V2 09 00064.png|You ever wonder why we're here? V2 09 00065.png|Anyone wanna hear a ghost story? V2 09 00073.png|The ever vigilant leader Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2 Category:Season 1